Last Final Cause
by MsLiLLip
Summary: After the newborn battle Jacob knew he would never win with Bella, so he leaves for good, But one day he returns and just pops around to her house as memories rush through his head. I suck at summaries but its a really sad story so please read and review.


Ok I wrote this a while ago but decided only now to publish because I thought it was the right time and I thought it would be great to share .

This is a one-shot it happens during breaking dawn Jacob finally gives Bella up but only regrets his choice so he returns but knowing that he will never get her he is forever mourning the loss.

BTW this is really sad, so jacpb lovers get your tissues ready!

Good bye

Jacobs PoV

Out in the woods, as the darkness leashes hold.

Jacob silently peers through the windows, watching as Bella put little baby reenesme to sleep.

Recalling the events after the war, the full power of shape shifting grasping Jacob, allowing more power then imagined.

He had held Bella in his protective arms gently placing her on her bed he had watched jus out of reached as she stirred and looked at her side were a letter was rested with her name on it, she slowly arose and ripped the envelope wanting to e to the letter inside it read:

_My dearest Bella_

_I know you will never love me as I do you, I want to say more but time is precious just as you are to me. I don't know how to say this but during the war something happened to me, something I wish you never have to witness, and I rendering my soul to you I also give in this foolish game I played alone. That's why I must leave it is what's best for you and I Edward loves you and you love him I don't want to stand in between your happiness to forever. I'm never coming back Bella after what i have done to you I hurt you no matter what I do...and I'm so sorry Bella, and this, this is the last time you will ever hear from me I wish you well Bella, I have come to love you more than life itself._

As he watched her from outside her window reading the letter, tears streamed down her face, Jacob wished so much to go and comfort her but held himself back, Edward hearing her cry raced to her side to comfort the loss of a best friend, Jacob backed away and melted into the darkness , phasing, he turned one last time to look at her...and then he was off promising to never again come back.

Jacob cringed as the memories blazed through his mind ripping open the wound yet again and knowing that here he was looking, watching from a distance.

Jacob moved closer, carelessly , wanting just to hold her again to feel her next to him to reassure him that he was sane but restrained and moved back to his hiding place, fusing back with the nights shadows he glanced at the baby sleeping soundly in her arms and just before he went to phase he saw the bracelet on her stone cold arms the bracelet he had given her those many years ago back in the easy days back before everything got so complicated before reality kicked in.

Silently he whispered the last part of the letter in which he had written a poem for Bella:

_I may leave you now _

_But you are never alone_

_As long as you are here_

_I will be there_

_For you have my soul _

_And undying love_

_You're the unattainable free white dove_

_And as long as your existence may be_

_My love for you, you will never see_

_...A curse in which I will never be free_

Jacob finished with a tear in his eye, he phased and ran off into the night blurring past every tree and shrub to reach his outpost, he arrives at the peak of a cliff and strides towards the edge looking down on the valley of forks below.

His russet brown fur mane blows in the midnight wind. Looking down and Edwards a nd Bellas house he howls to with the wind letting his mournful tune sound to everyone listening knowing that for the whole of eternity he would never have what he wanted most of all, his howl echoed into night as his last thought's before leaving, entered the trees "_A curse in which I will never be free"_

With that he turned at blurred into the now silent night.

The end

**A/N So Review please I really wanna get feed back on this one it's only my second one ff and I'm really keen to keep writing only if people like what they read so R&R please thanks**

**xx**


End file.
